Serpent's Child Continuation of Wafflegiraffe's
by Cereal Kittens
Summary: What would Harry go through if Severus was his father instead of James? A lot based on the circumstances! Warning: Drarry and Self harm... Abuse. Fairly graphic
1. How it all started

~This is mostly just flashbacks to explain things that will come later.~

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Severus Snape listened to the ever-fainter sounds of the heart monitor. He clutched the rail to his beloved's bed and looked at her face. Lily Evans' face. He looked stricken, paler than usual. They had been formally married 7 years ago, that was 4 years before their son, Harry Regulus Snape, was born to the previously peaceful pair. The said son sat quietly in the corner, not fully understanding why his mommy was here, and why his father was so quiet. He just knew he should be quiet too. He was lucky. He didn't know about the leukemia cancer slowly deteriorating Lily's health. He didn't know there was no cure: magical or muggle. Beep. Beep. Beep. Severus heard the beeps growing longer, The pauses between his wife's heartbeats growing longer. He was in agony, listening to her death. Then, he heard one, gasped word. "Always." Severus let the tears run freely down his face, expressing his grief in the only way he knew how to. At some point, the heart monitor's infrequent beeps blurred into one, monumental noise. Lily Evans was gone, forever._

_Severus, in his haze of grief and mourning, didn't feel the slight tug on the hem of his robes. He didn't see the child's confused face, his son's confused face looking up at him innocently. Harry's childish voice seemed to be lost in the fog of loss and pain. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Severus continued to mourn silently, then aloud."You were perfect, Lily," he murmured quietly to himself. Harry couldn't hear what his dad was saying, and was scared. "D-daddy, what's wrong?" The innocent voice sliced through the haze of misery, temporarily snapping Severus back to reality. He reassuringly, although it was more to reassure himself, told Harry, "Mother's not coming home, Harry." His quiet voice did little to calm the child, whom in fact got the wrong gist of the statement. "Oh," his little voice rang out in the small white room, "'til when?" Severus was in agony. "Ever." The single word tore Severus apart, and his tears fell with renewed vigor._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~One Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_Harry rode in the car with his father to a psychologist's office. There was an air of deathly silence in the car , but he was accustomed to it. Ever since mom died, there had been nothing but sparse conversation and the chilling, deafening quiet. He knew his father was struggling, but it was an inside conflict. The car soon arrived at the large white building with many glass windows. Severus stiffly got out, not seeming to notice Harry quietly following him. Severus walked up to the front desk and rang the bell for service. Harry stood uneasily behind his father as he talked to the lady at the desk. Severus suddenly got up and walked with the woman to a room. Harry followed, but was forgotten as the door slammed in his face. The three year old felt his eyes begin to burn as tears started falling from his eyes. He backed up and stumbled into the waiting room to wait for his father._

_Severus heard the nurse close the door behind him. He moved to the chair on the other side of the room. "Mr. Snape what is your purpose for visiting us today?" The friendly nurse mildly flirted with him. It took him a lot of strength to admit to the nurse that he needed to make sure he was stable. The nurse simply nodded after Severus explained his need to her. "I'm going to ask you to perform a few tests for me." The nurse told him. Severus dryly sighed and obliged to the first test, which was describing himself. "I'm a lonely man with no source of joy or happiness, and I can't seem to get the nerve up to end it all," he confessed to the nurse, "I'm a terrible person who can't raise his son right and I have no right to exist on this planet!" The nurse, somewhat taken aback, replied, "How would ending your life make your son feel?" Severus felt the horrible, miserable fog drift back into his mind. "Harry would be better off without me," he said bitterly._

_Harry saw his father leave the room, after what seemed like hours. He followed his father into another room and climbed up on one of the chairs. His father settled into the chair beside him. They waited for the doctor to come and tell them the results. Severus at some point became aware of a pale, shaky Harry looking at him. He snapped out of the shroud over his conciousness. He reached over and gently touched a lock of Harry's ebony hair. He looked into his sons eyes and was shocked to see a mini-lily staring back at him, Harry's eyes were like miniature versions of Lily's. Severus didn't notice or hear the child call his name as he slipped back into his mind._

_At some point, the doctor had come in as Severus zoned out and Harry had tried to get his attention. He sat down and waited on Harry's father to notice him. As soon as he noticed, the doctor began speaking, "Due to the outcomes of the multiple tests you have performed and the answers you have given, you have been diagnosed with severe depression." The words crashed on both father and son, although Harry didn't know what it meant. Harry looked up at his father, and was surprised to see him paler than usual. Harry, knowing his father wouldn't tell him, he asked, "What is severe depression?" The doctor sighed, and honestly answered, "When someone gets so sad that they can no longer control themselves."_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End Flashback two years later~~~~~~~~~~~_

The door slammed loudly to the small house on Stillness road. It was north of a rather large park called Blythe Hill Fields and was southeast of London. The two occupants of the house, A five-year old boy and his grouchy father, more commonly known as the Snapes. The offender of the door-slamming crime was none other than Harry Regulus Snape himself. It had been a short five months since his father had snapped out of the fog around his mind. "I'm Home!" shouted Harry as he ungraciously dumped his school bag on the floor near the entrance. The first to greet him was a silver and white cat which they called Rose. She was Lily's old cat and they just didn't have the heart to dump her at some shelter. Harry walked into the kitchen to find his ever-thoughtful father making him a jam sandwich. He retrieved his folder from his school bag and began working on a rather boring assignment. Severus, walking over to deliver the sandwich to its demise, noticed the paper and asked, "What are you working on, Little Lion?" Harry was dumbfounded. His father called him "_Little Lion_." He hadn't heard that since before his mother died. Severus ruffled his hair fondly and began helping him with his maths homework before tucking the little boy in and retiring to his own room.

~~~~DISCLAIMER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We don't own Harry Potter or anything recognizable... including Stillness Road , London, Blythe Hill Fields, etc.

Next chapter probably won't come out until... maybe a week or a week & a half from now. Sorry for any errors! :P


	2. Beginnings

~~Some things may have been unclear as of the last chapter. The things in italics were flashbacks, so harry was 3 when his mother died and his father was diagnosed with depression, in current time he is 5 and his father has recently recovered.~~

~~ DISCLAIMER: We don't own Harry Potter~~

Harry woke with a start. He sighed sleepily, he had been having the best dream about flying on a broomstick! He could still feel the wind rushing through his hair and being so high in the air. He had felt far more free than ever before… it was like he could have gone anywhere. He looked at the clock, it was 6:37. He had about 20 minutes before he had to leave for school. He hastily threw on a pair of jeans and a gray t-shirt with a navy blue border around the neckline. He ran a brush through his hair, not that it did anything, and headed down the steps.

He smelled the usual morning aromas. Coffee, bacon and other delicious scents tickled his nose. He looked in the kitchen and saw his father standing in front of the stove, armed with a spatula. Severus flipped the bacon and walked toward his son, gently ruffling his hair and setting a plate on the table in front of him. The plate had bacon, toast, and eggs. Harry's mouth watered as he wolfed down his breakfast. Severus, drinking his coffee, asked his boy, "Did you finish your maths homework?" "Yeah, dad," Harry replied easily. He finished his breakfast, put the plate in the sink and made his way to the door. He slipped on his sneakers and turned to leave. "Have a good day, Harry!" Severus called out after him. Harry just had time to say, "I will," before the door closed. He walked toward the bus stop, it wasn't very far away, but it wasn't nearby. It only took him a few minutes to get there, and he boarded the bus to his least favorite place that he knew.

When Harry arrived at his muggle school, he got off the bus, almost running to his first-grade classroom. He glanced around anxiously, looking for something. He thought he would make it to the classroom, but he never did. A larger, fourth-grade boy loomed in front of him. Harry felt his heart constrict in fear, it was Mason Redbrough, the scourge of his life. "Where do you think you're going, snake kid?, he said confidently. "It's Snape," Harry replied shakily. "You cheeky bastard," the bully said,"You need a lesson in manners!" He dragged Harry into the bathroom easily, and the teachers that saw just turned a blind eye.

"Lemme go!" Harry fought with all of his might, but to no avail. The bigger boy shoved him into the bathroom wall after releasing him. "Ickle little snakeykins tried to skip out on his first lesson of the day," sneered the bully. He swung a fist at Harry, catching him on the shoulder. Harry cried out, and even dared to try to fight back, scoring a kick in the shin. The bigger boy, who was completely unfazed, smiled evilly. "You'll pay, bitch!" He charged at Harry, slamming his back into the handle of a stall. Harry retaliated by weakly showing him away. He scrambled to get away, and the bully punched him hard in the hip. Mason threw him to the ground, then kicked him full-force in the back of the head. With a chuckle, he left the boys bathroom, saying over his shoulder, "And don't even _think_ about skipping out again, little Shit!"

Harry regained conciousness half an hour later. He groaned, sitting up quickly. 'Big mistake,' he thought as his numerous bruises sharply ached. He stood slowly, leaning on the boys bathroom sink to support himself. He looked in the mirror at his bloody nose and remembered when his head had been kicked. He looked around, then took A paper towel to wipe off his face and staunch the bleeding. Harry slowly lifted his shirt a little to find a massive bruise spreading across his hip and lower back. He winced inwardly, pulling his shirt down again. Sighing, he collected his scattered and torn belongings and went into class.

Harry finally got home After 6 hours of sitting in a classroom with throbbing bruises and a semi-nosebleed. He threw open the door, slamming it and ignoring Severus' attempts to talk to him. He proceeded to his room, where he collapsed on his bed and let out a breath that he didn't know he'd been holding. Harry just laid there for a while, not noticing his father's presence until he sat on the bed next to Harry. "Are you sure you don't need anything?," Severus asked, his voice betraying his concern. "I'm fine..." Harry managed to choke out unconvincingly. Severus sighed and left his stubborn son, who fell asleep the second the door closed.

He returned to the kitchen, deep in his thoughts. Harry was only 5, there couldn't be anything serious. His Little Lion would confess if he was troubled. '_He must have had a bad day_,' he thought. But Severus couldn't be farther from the truth. Harry hadn't confessed, because he didn't want to admit the painful beatings had been going on for months now, ever since the second semester began. Severus strolled over to the calendar, checking if he was busy tomorrow. He noticed next week was his departure date for Hogwarts. He frowned, last year he had taken the year off because of Lily's death. He decided he would leave his son with a competent caretaker. He sighed, deciding to work it out later and retired to his own room for the night.

Harry laid in his room, not daring to move. Whenever he did, the pain from his aching bruises multiplied by millions, sometimes almost overwhelmingly bad. '_Why would anyone do this? I must be hideous, or some abomination that was never meant to be,'_ he thought. It echoed in his mind, '_Never meant to be..._' He shut his eyes. Even thinking was too painful. He gritted his teeth and stood up. He hobbled to the bathroom, where he retrieved the bruise salve that Severus made him keep in there. He gently applied it, gasping at the sting it left behind. He finished applying the salve and collapsed in his bed, instantly giving into the comforting darkness.


	3. Welcome To Hell!

_~Disclaimer:_ I do not own harry potter or and of these london places. Yes they do exist. This is the last disclaimer and applies to the whole story~

Harry woke up, stiff from his curled up sleeping position and almost gasped due to the pain and soreness in his lower back and shoulder. Harry went to the bathroom and put on a long sleeve t-shirt with some old, ripped up jeans from a few years ago. He desperately needed new ones but didn't bother to ask Severus. He pulled out his handmade first aid kit and pulled out a tube labeled "Painkillers". Not bothering to read the directions, he automatically opened the supposedly childproof cap and took one. Feeling happily numb, he walked downstairs and saw Severus cooking breakfast and he tried not remember the last breakfast Severus had cooked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Flashback~(second week of kindergarten)~~~~~~~

_It was a cold winter morning, as if the weather was mourning the anniversary of Lily's death__. Harry had sat down for pancakes, not knowing it would be the last thing his father made for an entire year. He tried to get a word or two out of his father, earning the simple response of "Always". Harry broke down and pulled his knees to his chest, sobbing and stayed in that state for a few minutes before the skinny boy climbed onto his fathers lap and tugged at his robes, desperately wishing for his fathers eyes to sparkle and he wanted to hear his fathers deep laugh. But most of all, he wanted to hear his mothers light, soft voice ask him what was on his mind. Was her little Harry ok? Did he need a kiss to make his injuries all better? '**No! No i'm not!**' His mind screamed. __He felt tears well in his eyes before he gave up and went to get ready for kindergarten. Harry grabbed his folder and looking back at his father, who should have been waving goodbye and making sure he had everything, he left. He didn't remember the pancakes sitting on the table, he only remembered Lily, his mother, dying in a hospital. He tried to imagine an angelic Lily walking next to him, holding his hand as the child walked to the bus stop. By now tears were freely streaming silently down his face as he boarded the bus. The bus driver just figured the kid had a bad morning, which was an understatement. Harry sat down next to some red haired kid on the bus. Harry tried to introduce himself. "Hi, I'm Har-" the red haired kid cut him off. "I don't care, loser". Harry looked down, feeling the tears well again. He rode the bus in silence before he got off. When he was walking to his classroom, he headd a voice, a familiar one. "Well, well. Look who it is." Harry turned around to the older kid, a third grader named Dudley. The whole gang was there, Crabbe, Goyle, Mason and, Dudley -all third graders- except Crabbe and Goyle were technically in kindergarten since they failed. Dylan, Charles, and Samantha, all of whom were second graders. Samantha, who went by Sam, was very much a tomboy. Also there were Ken and Ben, who are twin first graders. Harry gulped at them. Dudley mimed his shakiness, and copied his trembling form, "Ickle snakykins is scared!" Dudley mocked. "Sticks and s-stones can break my bones, but words can never hurt me!" Harry bravely proclaimed. Dudley smiled and said to Crabbe and Goyle, "Take him to the cafeteria bathrooms." Goyle grunted and grabbed the boy by his shirt collar and hauled him to the boys restroom. They all filed in and heard the bell ring. The students looked at Dudley who said "Its ok if we miss class for this." Dudley spoke up so that a terrified Harry could hear him, "The new recruit takes first hit, a broken or bleeding nose and a black eye within 5 hits gets him in." Harry shrunk against the wall as a figure walked to the front of the group and Harry instantly recongised him. The kid was anxious to throw a punch until Dudley screamed, "C'mon Ron we don't got all day!". This shocked the kid- Ron Weasely- into throwing a punch at Harry's face, which resulted in a bloody nose. The rest of the gang were all over him, punching and kicking the kindergartener as hard as they could. Oh, yes Harry remembered walking home. He fell and limped and dragged himself home. He immediatley pulled himself onto Severus' lap and sobbed, knowing his father wouldn't respond. He didn't see the small, slight reaction in Severus' eye, which snuffed out as fast as it started._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~end flashback~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry sighed, skipping breakfast and heading to the bus stop. He hid in the bushes and quietly waited for his bus to come. He was glad he had chosen to hide in the bushes that day because he saw Dudley, Ron and his whole gang arrive at the stop. He silently waited, hardly daring to breathe, until they boarded the bus to slip out of the shadows and climb aboard.

He arrived at school and was instantly herded into the lunchroom bathroom by Dudley's gang. He was welcomed to school by the usual beating, and emerged from the lavatory with another broken rib, multiple bruises everywhere, and a bleeding cut ripping down his back. 'Not too bad today' he thought bitterly. He shrugged to himself. He thought, 'atleast its not as bad as some kids. At least everyone goes through this. Maybe when Daddy gets better he can help me.' And with that, he entered class and prepared for a long day of pain.

He finally rode the bus home, unlocking the front door with a key he had hidden under the owl statue long ago. He entered the house, looking down, and wasn't three steps in when he collided with something silken. 'Oh bother,' he thought, 'i've run into the curtains again' He slowly looked up and saw not a window, but a face as pale as death with deep black eyes, filled with tears, looking down on him. Harry let out a small gasp, partly from the pain of Severus' arms wrapping around him and partly from shock. "I'm so sorry..." Severus held Harry tight, only somewhat oblivious to the mental and emotional pain he had been through. Harry buried his face in his daddy's robes, crying as well. He listened to Snape's soft chant of "I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry..."

And that was when Harry knew that the illness that had been hounding his father had given up its chase and his father had finally fully returned Home. And that he would be here. Always.

~**A/N~**

**Ok so please review and i dont mind constructive critism. If anything is unclear please review and i will try to make things more clear. TO ALL 'WHY DIDNT MAGIC WORK HERE...' PEOPLE, i love you all, but it needs to be this way for my story.**


	4. Birthday

Harry looked up in disbelief, staring at his fathers pale face. At first he was shocked, Daddy hadn't spoken in that tone for almost 3 years. Harry gasped in pain as his father unknowingly dug his fingers deep into Harry's shoulder, where a dark bruise was. Severus looked at Harry, very confused. Severus began to question Harry, "Are you ok Harry?". Harry just nodded and bolted for his room. As soon as Harry locked the door he broke down. He sobbed as quietly as he could and hugged his knees to his chest. Harry was far too shy to tell Severus about the injuries and their source. He was unsure of Severus' stability. Harry hear a knock and mentally screamed at himself, _PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER HARRY! YOU'RE ALMOST SIX! _Harry forced his smiling mask back onto his face and opened the door to see his fathers worried face.

"Whats up Daddy?" he asked. Severus saw immediately through Harry's act and reached forward unexpectedly to touch Harry's face. Harry flinched at the movement and he saw Severus' frown deepen. "Harry, wha- why are you so jumpy..?" Severus pleaded. Harry looked away and saw his shirtsleeve ride up on his arm, revealing a huge angry welt and redness. Harry nonchalantly 'nervously' tugged at the sleeve, he sighed in relief when Severus didn't notice.

After a few more minutes of questioning, Severus gave up and went back downstairs, unknowingly leaving his child to tend to his wounds alone. Harry, now used to performing first aid, pulled his shirt off and began to bandage his wounds. He sighed and felt his belly rumble, he hadn't eaten since breakfast, as he had no lunch at school. Harry knew dinner would be ready soon, so he went to his room to enjoy the rest if his free time as well as he could.

Severus, in the kitchen downstairs, was thinking up a frenzy as he cooked. The thought in his head was that Harry would cheer up at his own birthday party. Severus just needed Harry to tell him his friends names and he could invite them. He was cooking dinner as he thought up party ideas. He could do a magic theme and do real magic. It wasn't as if the parents would believe that he made a real rabbit 'appear' out of thin air. He could also do a regular party, perhaps spiced up with Nerf guns and a game of capture the flag? He would just have to be the gentle mediator between the teams, five-year old fights were worse than class five tropical hurricanes.

Harry dragged himself to dinner only because he hadn't eaten since lunch. He only ever ate breakfast at dinner because school lunch always costed money, and Harry didn't want to waste the money on himself. As soon as Harry filled his plate and sat down, he saw his father also sit down with a notepad. Severus smiled at Harry and began, "Do you have any wishes in particular for your birthday?" Severus asked. Harry tried to start, "Um- I was thinkin-" he was cut off as an excited Severus asked him who he wanted to invite. Harry squirmed nervously and looked up with round eyes, "I-invite?" He questioned. Severus nodded vigorously, "Which friends do you want at your party?" Severus asked.

Harry looked up in surprise and answered, "I don't have any friends..." Harry said nervously. "Oh, well just a home thing then, just us two like as a family." Severus rambled, he knew he had screwed up majorly. He needed some other boy Harry's age to go or something! He suddenly had an idea and excused himself from dinner. "Hey Harry why don't you write everything you want to do on your birthday, mkay?" Severus bolted before hearing the reply.

Harry grabbed the notepad and wrote down one simple thing. 'I just want to have a good time with someone who wants to be my friend.' His chicken scratch was messy, but readable for a five-year old. Harry ran back up to his room and curled into a ball on the bed.

Meanwhile, in his potions lab, Severus fire-called his old friend. "LU, ARE YOU HOME?" He yelled at the fireplace. On the other end he got an annoyed response. "Dear Merlin Severus, you did not have to scream, I was right here." Lucius Malfoy complained. "Lu, you have a son about Harry's age correct?" Severus nervously asked. "Yes I do Sev... why?" Lucius drawled, interested in where this was going. "Well tomorrow is Harry's birthday and I wanted to invite someone over." Severus said, about to continue before he was cut off. "Why not the boys schoolmates?" Severus sighed before confessing to his best friend, "He said he has no school friends and to be honest I think he gets bullied but he won't tell me anything. Lu, life is so hard... ever since Lily died I just can't handle the stress of being a single dad, its so hard and Harry is so secretive ever since I went into depression. Its just... I'm just... I can't handle it anymore Lucius... I'm scared." He rambled to the only person he could confide this in. Lucius was at a loss for words before he answered, "Draco and I are coming over tomorrow for Harry's party or gathering thing. The boys can play and we can talk. I promise i'll help you though this Sev."

~=^•-•^= page break =^•-•^=~

The next day came and with it came a sleepy Harry and a knock on the door. Harry peeked around his father as Severus answered the door. He saw a robed man and a young, white-blonde with fairly unruly hair and deep, somber gray eyes mirroring his position. Harry felt a bond form to this curious figure. An emotion settled in his heart that he hadn't felt in so long it was unfamiliar. It felt... strong, protective, curious, and even somewhat worried towards to this new person. Harry suddenly wondered if he looked okay, he hoped he didn't have any injuries on his face like a split lip. "Morning, Lucius" Severus replied, shooing Harry back so he could allow them inside. Harry backed up to let the tall, blonde man and his companion inside. Lucius kneeled down to look Harry in the eye. "Hello Harry, I'm your uncle Lu." Lucius said very seriously to the wide-eyed boy. "Okay," the somber child blinked. This somber attitude changed as soon as Lucius turned to the young child and said, "This is Draco, my son. He is five and a half, he wanted to come play with you on your birthday." Lucius introduced them to each other. "Hi" mumbled Harry shyly. Draco's eyes lit up with energy as he replied very bouncy, "Hi!". Severus, noting the boys getting along fairly well, said "Lucius and I will be in the den if you need us." Severus showed Lucius to the den and called over his shoulder, "If you wish to go outside, let me know." Harry turned back to Draco and introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Harry Regulus Snape and I live with my dad, I don't really have any friends..." Harry began, wanting to tell the young blonde everything. He felt as if he could trust this boy. "The other kids at school don't like me at all! They beat me up but don't tell daddy 'cause he'll just worry 'bout me. See, look what they did," Harry showed a focused Draco his back, which was covered in bloody bruises. Harry turned around to see a startled Draco looking back. "Tell me about you, Draco..."

**AN: so very sorry for the wait. I had a lot to do with you know, school and extra cirricular activities. Plus I caught the plague so I have an excuseeee. I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to Dragoncon this weekend so yay for that. I just wanted to let you guys, how few of you there are, that I am alive and thrashing, if you will. So hopefully wait wont be that long again. And yeah. Please Rate and Review with you know, if you like it or hate it or want to tell me something wrong in the story or even suggest something. I feel this story will be large and i know its slow right now but i promise it will get faster especially now that im going to start jumping ahead. Next chapter will be when Harry is eight, here is a small little preview, even, written on the spot for you guys. (I already have the next few chapters plan but yes i do typically write these and dont edit or anything before posting it for you guys)**

My preview specifically made to lessen (or worsen) my cliffhanger.

Harry walked down the street with Draco and Severus. It had been a great ninth birthday at the movies. Ever since he had been five, he had celebrated with just himself, Draco, Severus, and Lucius if he could come, he hadn't come this year or last. As we strolled back to the house, as it wasn't far, he couldn't help but think of the movie and its events...

~too lazy for fancy flashback break~

_Harry sat down for the horror movie next to Draco, Severus sat a few rows back so the boys couldn't see his terrified face during the movie. It was such a trivial thing to be scared of. Meanwhile Draco and Harry sat down with their drinks and popcorn. Luckily there were hardly and previews_ (no previews in the preview.)_ Harry honestly wasn't sure about this movie, but Draco said he liked horror movies, it would be Harry's first. Harry watched the creepy introduction of how the spirits were murdered and such. Apparently the spirit was quite vengeful and set out to haunt this house as it was passed on family generations for centuries. The spirit had been calm the last century or so. It was time for it to attack. Later about halfway through the movie, there had been a terrible jump scare in which Harry had almost jumped into Draco's lap of fright. He realised it he felt safe and protected when he was with Draco. Harry suddenly began to wonder if he felt a bit more than friendship for Draco when he thought, 'No... we're just friends, right?' _

End flashback~

By the time they reached the Snape house, Harry determined he had a crush on Draco.


	5. Malfoy

Harry walked down the street with Draco and Severus. It had been a great ninth birthday at the movies. Ever since he had been five, he had celebrated with just himself, Draco, Severus, and Lucius if he could come, he hadn't come this year or last. As we strolled back to the house, as it wasn't far, he couldn't help but think of the movie and its events...

~Flashback~

_Harry sat down for the horror movie next to Draco, Severus sat a few rows back so the boys couldn't see his terrified face during the movie. It was such a trivial thing _to be_ scared of. Meanwhile Draco and Harry sat down with their drinks and popcorn. Luckily there were hardly any previews_._ Harry honestly wasn't sure about this movie, but Draco said he liked horror movies, it would be Harry's first. Harry watched the creepy introduction of how the spirits were murdered and such. Apparently the spirit was quite vengeful and set out to haunt this house as it was passed on family generations for centuries. The spirit had been calm the last century or so. It was time for it to attack. Later about halfway through the movie, there had been a terrible jump scare in which Harry had almost jumped into Draco's lap of fright. He realised it he felt safe and protected when he was with Draco. Harry suddenly began to wonder if he felt a bit more than friendship for Draco when he thought, 'No... we're just friends, right?'_

~End flashback~

By the time they reached the Snape house, Harry determined he had a crush on Draco. He didn't know much about a crush, but he knew one thing. He couldn't tell ANYONE. He looked over at his friend and found that Draco was looking directly back at him. He jumped a tad in his seat, he hadn't been expecting that. Draco had an expression that showed fear, wonder, and uncertain emotions. Severus walked in, making the boys come out of their thoughts. He looked at Draco and said, "Your father has arrived, Draco." . Draco looked at Harry and wished him goodbye shakily. Draco didn't want to go home, but he had to. Over the past few years, as Harry and Draco's friendship grew, Lucius and Severus seemed to be more distant now, connected only by their children. Draco walked to the fireplace in the den, where he would floo home. Harry watched Draco leave sadly.

When Severus reappeared from the den without Draco, Harry sighed and went up to his room. He put his head in his pillow and sighed. He knew the older kids at his school called him gay, but now he knew he really was. He wondered if Severus would hate him for being gay, or at least thinking he was. He knew he was too young for a boyfriend, so he decided to settle for being Draco's best friend.

/Malfoy Manor\

Draco stepped out of the fireplace with his father. "I'm going to my room, father." He quietly said. "Alright, my death eater." Lucius replied, and Draco stiffly walked up the stairs. He shuddered as soon as he shut the door. He hated coming from a death eater family, but wouldn't dare tell anyone, especially Harry. He knew Severus was a "death eater" too and thought Harry was going through the things he was, well almost all the things he was. Draco thought about the movie theater incident. He had really hoped Harry hadn't noticed how tightly Draco held him, even if it was only for a second. Draco had felt a deep urge to protect and comfort Harry. At first he had told himself it was just something anyone would feel towards their best friend, but he had soon realised he felt more than friendship to Harry. He thought Lucius and Narcissa would understand his fear of becoming a death eater, but not being gay.

Draco stood up and walked downstairs for dinner, promises to tell his parents that he didn't want to be a death eater. He before he sat down for dinner, he said "M-Mother, Father, I-I-I Don't want to be a death eater." Lucius looked up coldly and stared at his son. "Our house elves only cook for those worthy. Leave Draco, no dinner tonight and I will see you after I finish my own." Lucius spat at his disgraceful son. Draco backed away, startled, then turned and ran to his bedroom.

Draco finally arrived at his room and collapsed onto the bed. He thought parents were supposed to understand their children. Draco buried his face in his pillow and sobbed. _Harry is the only one who somewhat understands me! I can't even guarantee his friendship because what if he hates gay people? _Draco sobbed harder, wishing for some form of physical contact with a loving figure.

What he didn't expect was his wish to be granted. A heavy fist connected with Draco's side as he turned to the now open door. He had heard the door creak and he was now face to face with a huge, angry figure. _Father, _Draco realised as the blonde man began to kick his own son. Soon Draco was curled up on the floor as he felt thick boots solidly connect with his arms, which were wrapped around his head. A strong foot suddenly hit the center of his back with such force that he uncurled like a springboard and got whiplash. He heard the sound of a belt coming off and soon there were angry red welts all up and down his back and sides.

The worst part was hearing his fathers simple three words. "You disgust me." Lucius delivered coldly upon the end of the beating. Draco whimpered in a pathetic manner, silent tears streaming down his usually mischievous blonde face. Draco dragged himself into his bed, leaving his clothes bloody and torn, not bothering to change. He watched as the bed sheets became red too. Draco just wanted a friend who understood him to do something brotherly, like give him a pat on the back or maybe help him fix his injuries. He didn't have that here. He was completely alone. So Draco cried himself to sleep, oblivious to Harry doing the exact same thing miles away.

**AN: Hey guys, this was on my mind all day so I wrote it. Its not a super long chapter, speaking of which, are my chapters too short? Oh well. I'm going to start sending previews of chapters to my faithful reviewers. So please do review and tell me guys, who would win in a fight, Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians or Loki from Norse legends/Avengers?** **Tell me in your reviews! Thanks to Casalass and TheDarkLord.**

**Ps: i know draco and harry are a bit young to already have a crush, but for them its just a silly little fantasy or embarassing crush type thing. I promise i am going to have a strong drarry part later, most likely no slash, more than likely several kisses. I expect to be writing them as a pair bonded by the need for moral support unconditionally.**


End file.
